


Better Than Chocolate

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. This chapter continues Sam's San Francisco visit and finds the boys experimenting with... dessert.</p><p>
  <i>"I want to hear you explain this one to the maid," Sam says, grinning, leaving a trail of clothes on the way to Ryan's bed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"I wonder if they let you climb it," Ryan muses aloud, staring out at the Golden Gate Bridge. The view from his suite's private rooftop garden is pretty spectacular - the studio is being so good to him - and of course he's immediately attracted to anything tall and reckless. Swirling his Chardonnay in his glass, he glances over at Sam.

"I don't think so," Sam says, leaning out over the railing and peering down at the cars below. "It's not like the Sydney Harbour one. I read somewhere they thought about doing it but the suspension system loops down to the centre which would make it more difficult." 

"Hmm." Ryan frowns and braces his elbows on the railing, considering. The bridge rises regally from the bay, its clean lines taunting him. His face lights up. "I wonder how serious the penalties are for climbing it illegally!" he exclaims. "I mean, a couple of fines, a slap on the wrist, no big deal..."

"Probably more like jail time, mate," Sam says, taking a sip of his wine. He smiles and shakes his head. "You want something to climb that bad, I'll find us somewhere to go rock climbing."

"Yeah? Awesome." Ryan grins and settles once more, appeased. Of course, the knowledge that he'll be climbing Sam tonight, long before anything else... Well, that makes him pretty damn satisfied too. He watches his lover out of the corner of his eye, and can't quite hold back a smug smile.

"What?" Sam asks, more than a little suspicious.

Ryan straightens up and shrugs, suddenly all innocence. "What? Nothing," he protests, but the sparkle in his eyes surely gives him away. 

"That smile wasn't nothing," Sam protests, polishing off his wine.

"Are you accusing me of plotting?" Ryan asks softly, turning his back on the view to fully face Sam. He sighs. "Because if you are, then I might as well live up to your low opinion of me..." Another smile sneaks out, almost gleeful this time.

"Uh huh." Sam grins knowingly. "And what exactly are you plotting?"

Ryan chews on his bottom lip for a moment. "I got to get out on my lunch break today," he says. "There's this amazing cafe right near where we're filming, the Tartine Bakery. It turns out they're pretty famous for their chocolate souffle. So I figured I'd bring you some..."

Fuck. Sam stands there, just watching Ryan. "You did, did you? All for me?"

"Well, I thought maybe you'd let me try it..." Ryan trails off with a shrug. Then he adds, "It's got a chocolate lava center." That was the bit that sold him.

"Ah." Sam smiles. "Sounds like we might end up a right mess..."

"What a shame," Ryan murmurs, trying - mostly unsuccessfully - to keep a straight face. "We might have to take a shower. And God knows how we hate that." He reaches out and takes Sam's wineglass from his hand, clinking it together with his own and snagging the mostly-empty bottle.

"Are we going back inside now?" Sam asks, reaching out to run a hand over Ryan's hip, make that connection beyond the smiles and the teasing.

"I am." It's a novel sensation for Ryan, to have Sam touch him here, out in the open. It feels good. "I did plan on you coming, too," he says with a grin, ducking back through the French doors and into his suite.

"You are _such_ a tease," Sam says, following him inside. "You should be ashamed of yourself," he adds, tongue _so_ in cheek. Christ. He grins, already pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Incredibly ashamed," Ryan agrees, looking over his shoulder to watch Sam for a moment. God. Shaking himself, he fetches the bakery box from the kitchenette's refrigerator. He's not really sure how long to reheat it for, so he lingers by the microwave, then tests the temperature of the souffle, using a spoon to break through to the filling and release some steam. He shoots a grin at Sam then goes to lay the box at the bedside. He should really grab some towels before they start this.

"I want to hear you explain this one to the maid," Sam says, grinning, leaving a trail of clothes on the way to Ryan's bed.

"Umm... no," Ryan decides. But he does spread the largest bath sheets over the bed, sneaking one beneath Sam before he gets fully settled. "What's the weirdest thing you've ever had someone eat off you?" he asks, shucking his clothing. "Or vice-versa?"

"Coleslaw," Sam replies promptly, stretching out, his cock already gloriously hard and smearing precome across his belly. "That was off me and... um. Nothing weird from my end. Mostly puddings, ice cream... You?"

"Cocktail sauce. Shrimp included," Ryan adds, and tries to quell a shiver. God _damn_. Looking at Sam, stretched out like this... it just takes his breath away. He lies down on the bed next to his lover and licks slowly along Sam's belly, over the rippled lines of his abs.

A soft gasp slips out and Sam curls his fingers into fists, hips already rocking a little, wishing Ryan's mouth closer.

It's so tempting to keep going just like this, slowly tasting and learning. But the chocolate will start to cool soon. Easing back after long moments more, Ryan dips his fingers into the souffle, scooping up warm chocolate. He traces lazy lines over Sam's chest, dabbing at his nipples. Doubling back for more as he continues his trails down the insides of Sam's thighs. Painting him.

"Oh god," Sam groans, watching Ryan. "Want me to do you too?" he asks, unsure of his lover's actual plans.

Ryan hadn't actually thought about it, but now that Sam mentions the idea... "Sure," he says, shrugging like his prick doesn't suddenly throb with blood. He gets up with a wicked grin, placing the styrofoam dessert container between them. And then curling around so his feet are against the headboard, his mouth by Sam's cock.

Okay. That, right there, just scrambled what's left of Sam's brain. He moans raggedly and scoops up some chocolate, spreading it thickly over Ryan's cock and then back, between his cheeks and over his hole.

Biting his lip, Ryan barely holds back a moan at the decadent feeling. He bends one knee, making more room between his thighs for his lover. And he circles his fingertip over the crown of Sam's cock, spreading a thin layer of chocolate.

Groaning, his tongue darting out to flick over the tip of Ryan's cock, Sam slowly pushes one sticky finger into his lover's hole, spreading the chocolate even deeper.

"Oh, Jesus," Ryan breathes, his chest hitching. He flexes around Sam's finger, gently grinding down. Then he shoots his lover a grin and sucks the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, licking into the slit.

Pleasure rippling through his frame, Sam responds in kind, sucking Ryan into his mouth, his finger probing deeper, fucking in and out of Ryan's hole, its path made smooth by the melting chocolate.

Ryan moans softly and takes in the length of Sam's cock, pushing himself to swallow his lover deep. He's all but forgotten about the souffle, distracted as he is by... _oh god_ Sam. He shifts restlessly, trying to get Sam to fuck him deeper, rougher as he begins to bob his head.

A second finger added, Sam curls them both to stroke over Ryan's prostate, taking him deeper, matching his lover's movements. Fuck.

Pulling back, Ryan sucks hard on the crown before releasing Sam. "Fuck me," he says, his voice hoarse. He rubs his finger along the slit of Sam's cock and grinds out, "Please!"

Like Sam could resist. He works a third finger in beside the first two and twists them into that tight heat, head bobbing, taking Ryan's cock deep into his throat again and again.

"Oh, god," Ryan mutters, sucking in a deep breath to steady himself. He curls his fingers around Sam's balls and renews his licking, trying to distract himself when... He whimpers around his mouthful and comes hard, sucking frantically on Sam's cock as pleasure explodes through him.

Fuck yes. Sam swallows hungrily, downing every last drop, his fingers still thrusting through the aftershocks before he comes too, spurting hotly into Ryan's mouth.

Ryan chokes, then moans. Hot fluid smears against his cheek as he turns his head, desperately trying to simply breathe. He rests his head against his lover's thigh, idly caressing Sam's balls.

Easing his fingers from Ryan's body, Sam runs his hand over his lover's ass and back. "Are you gonna come back up here at some point?" he teases softly, pressing a kiss to the inside of Ryan's thigh.

"Mmm." Opening his eyes, Ryan licks a last few traces of chocolate off Sam's thigh. Then he slowly works his way back up his lover's body, lingering. Tasting.

"I hope I didn't ruin your plans," Sam says, but he doesn't look very sorry, eyes sparkling with pure pleasure.

"Yeah. I can tell," Ryan murmurs, grinning. He licks out at Sam's mouth, delving just between his lips.

"Mm. You taste good," Sam murmurs back, their tongues tangling briefly.

Ryan snickers and pushes Sam to his back, rolling on top of him. "I need a shower," he says, nibbling at Sam's bottom lip. "So do you."

"I don't want a shower," Sam says, wrapping his legs around Ryan. "I want to get even messier first."

"Yeah?" Ryan grins and scrapes his teeth along the line of Sam's jaw. Maybe he's a little ridiculous. Hell -- he's pretty sure he's still got chocolate up his ass. But what the fuck.

"Yeah." Sam nods, sliding his hands down Ryan's back, stroking over his ass, between his cheeks again, rubbing against him. "I want you to get hard again and fuck me. Nice and slow."

Ryan moans, the grin slipping from his face -- along with pretty much all of his composure. He drops his head to Sam's shoulder and focuses on breathing, blood already once more beginning to pulse hard in his cock. "You'll need to prep for me."

"No chocolate for me?" Sam teases, rubbing even harder, his body eagerly responding to Ryan's.

 _Fuck_. "All right. Turn over," Ryan says with a little smile, and slaps Sam's ass when his lover rolls to his knees.

"Hey!" Sam says but his cock belies his protest, jerking sharply between his thighs.

"Aww. I'll make it up to you, baby," Ryan teases. He scoops up chocolate on his finger and then rubs it along Sam's crack, dipping down to take a long taste.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, arching his back and spreading his legs. Aware of how wanton he must look and incapable right now of giving a shit.

Ryan moans, his gut twisting up tight. He licks between Sam's cheeks until every sweet trace is gone. Then he drops to his belly on the bed and sucks on Sam's balls, rubbing his tongue over the wrinkled sac.

Sam moans and bites at his upper lip. "Oh, god, fuck... need you..."

"I'm just getting started," Ryan whispers. He kisses behind Sam's balls, over his perineum, slowly working his way up to his lover's hole. Spreading Sam's cheeks, Ryan laps at his hole, getting it good and wet before starting to poke the tip of his tongue inside.

"Feels so good," Sam says, rocking back against Ryan's tongue, urging him deeper already.

With a moan Ryan pushes deeper, his face pressed up against his lover's cheeks. He starts to tongue-fuck Sam, every thrust echoing the pull of lust in his own body. Sliding one long finger inside, he curls it to rub against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Unh. Oh god." Sam cries out, his cock spurting a little onto the sheets below.

A growl rumbles in Ryan's throat. He eases back and presses three fingers into Sam's hole, gently pushing through resistance. Spit doesn't make the best lube, he knows, but he doesn't want to leave Sam like this and go searching for lube.

"Yeah, that's it," Sam nods, shoving back onto Ryan's fingers. It hurts but he doesn't care. He just knows he can't get Ryan inside him soon enough.

Ryan spits into his palm and rubs it swiftly over his cock. He spreads Sam's hole with two fingers, guiding the head of his prick in between them. Grinding down on a groan, he pushes hard, breaking through the first ring of resistance.

Sam shouts into the pillow in front of him, his body clamping down instinctively on the intrusion, but a moment later he's pushing back again, trying to get Ryan deeper. _Wanting_ it to hurt.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Ryan repeats the mantra breathlessly. He spreads Sam's cheeks with his thumbs and works his way deeper, his chest tight with need. "God, Sam," he mutters. "You're so..." he trails off in a groan as Sam takes more of him.

"I know," Sam nods, pushing back even harder, his body fighting him every step of the way. "Please." Christ. "Fuck me."

That unexpected 'please' -- it twists Ryan up inside. And nearly fucking ends him. He spits into his hand and rubs it onto his cock, worrying it won't be enough but knowing nothing is going to stop him now. He grips Sam's hips tight and in one swift motion sits back on his heels, slamming Sam all the way down onto his cock.

Sam screams into the pillow, his hole burning, feeling like he's being ripped apart. His cock throbs violently between his thighs, slicking them with precome.

 _Oh fuck. Fuck!_ Ryan is out of control. He's not even sure whether Sam is enjoying this anymore but he himself is suffocating in a haze of lust, every cell in his body responding to the drive of his cock into his lover's ass. "Touch yourself," he gasps, his fingertips digging tight into Sam's skin. "Sam!"

Obeying, Sam shoves a hand under himself. And comes the moment he touches his cock, spurt after hot heavy spurt lacing the sheets below.

The rhythmic pull of Sam's body yanks Ryan over in an instant. He howls and spills hot into his lover, still moving, thrusting through his own come. Breathless and light-headed with it when he finally lets himself collapse to the bed, reaching out to take Sam with him.

Sam presses close, still panting softly, his ass so fucking sore. Just closes his eyes and buries his face in Ryan's neck.

And fuck, that might feel even better than everything that came before. Ryan wraps his arms around his lover and simply soaks up the comfort of his presence. But his mind is busy with the words Sam said to him back in Australia, words so close to his own lips... "Do you still love me?"

Sam nods then tilts his back. "Yeah, of course do," he says with a tentative smile, not sure if Ryan's teasing him because of their roughness or what.

Ryan's heart leaps, but he tries to keep his expression calm. "Well, you haven't told me since then," he murmurs, shrugging slightly. He strokes Sam's shoulder, staring at his fingers on his lover's skin. "I wanted to allow for the possibility that you might have changed your mind."

Sam kisses Ryan, softly, brushing their lips together. "I wouldn't be here if I had," he whispers.

"Good," Ryan whispers back. He reaches up to brush Sam's lips in a fluttering touch, gathering his courage. "Because I'm in love with you, too."

Sam would swear he stops breathing. Eyes going wide, he just stares at Ryan for a moment then kisses him so hard he cuts his own lip.

Ryan whimpers into the kiss, then pulls Sam on top of him. It's good. He was so scared about taking this leap, letting himself go here with Sam. But god, this moment... This moment alone is worth all his fear.

Finally coming up for breath, Sam rests his forehead against Ryan's, simply savouring the warmth of his lover's body beneath his own. "This is brilliant," he whispers. "So fucking brilliant."

"Mmm." Ryan shuts his eyes and breathes in, inhaling the scents of sex and sweat and he and his lover, mixed. "Just remember I'm out of practice at this, okay?" he says, and he's only half-joking. "You might need to be patient with me."

"You and me both," Sam murmurs, smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Wondering if Ryan realizes just how hard this is for him too.

[To chapter nineteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/334118)


End file.
